Fractures of the femur frequently are problematical because they may involve fractures of the neck separating the head from the femur, fractures separating the head and upper condyle region from the femur and fractures along the shank of the femur.
Various implants have been designed for pinning the fractured portions together, although these were not always fully satisfactory.